Snow Wolf
by Luna Jay
Summary: When Rolf,a new shape-shifter on the run,stops to rest almost freezing to death is found by Ayla and Alistair he puts them in the middle of a terrible war.Read and see through love,death,and chase as these people find out about shape-shifters the hard way
1. Chapter 1

The First Day Free

Five days. Five hard and long days. My fur has not grown long enough yet, although winter is here. I must stay hidden though because they do not give up easily. They will not give me up easily. So I stay where I am. A single black dot amongst the thousands of ice and snow covered trees....

"Are you ok?"A voice called in the blinding white.

Ok? Why would someone talk to a wolf? I looked up in to two eyes of brilliant violet."What is your name?"She asked.

I tried to open my lips, but they didn't move."Dad!"She called over her shoulder."I found someone. He is alive, but barely come quickly."She turned back to me."Don't worry your safe now. I...We got you."I saw a tall burley come toward me. I must have backed away because the girl said."Don't worry we're just trying to help you. Daddy be gentle."

The man picked me up."Scrawny 's yer jacket at?"I shivered."Now don't worry we live close."Why do they keep saying don't worry? I turned to see the girl who found me looking at the spot where I just was. Sensing my eyes on her she turned toward me and smiling she ran to catch up.

I felt a sudden burst of warmth."Here we are kiddo."The man said.

The room was a typical cabin living room, spacious and a deep red color. The furniture was black and fit for a house of two. Its cozy feeling made me feel at home."Fix 'im hot tea Ayla."

"Yes dad."I heard her head the kitchen and start the tea kettle. The man laid me on the couch near the fireplace and put a blanket over me.

After a few minutes the girl, Ayla, came back."Here, "she said handing the steaming mug to me."This will warm you up."I took a sip and sighed as the warmth touched the inside of my throat.  
Clearing my throat

I said,"T...Thank y...you.""He speaks."Came the joyous reply from man only grunted. After taking another sip I spoke again "I'm Rolf."Ayla smiled.

"I'm Ayla and..."Gesturing to the man she continued." that man is my father Alistair."I finished my tea and put it on one of the tables."We'll take care of you. You should rest."

I did as she asked and it was only then that I realized my mistake. They were still after me. These poor unsuspecting people had just let a shape-shifter into their home. A wanted shape-shifter. These sweet people were in danger because of me.


	2. Ayla

Ayla

He was awfully scrawny for a boy of sixteen I thought watching his shoulders rise and fall. I wasn't being creepy just checking if he was breathing. Of course that's natural if you save someone from certain death, you check on him. Besides he was on my couch it's hard not to see him from the kitchen.

The pot whistled from behind me."Oh no."I muttered. _I really should pay more attention _I thought picking up the steaming kettle and placing it on the oven mitt on the counter.

A groan sounded behind me. Looking over my shoulder I saw the boy lift his head up and look around confused. Suddenly I heard a searing sound and sure enough the soup was over-flowing._ It's sad that I'm the best cook in the house._

"Hungry?"I called coming into his view with a bowl of fresh tomato soup."It really isn't horrible."He stared at me."Okay..."I walked over to the couch and sat down a few feet away from his legs."What's the matter cat got your tongue?"I laughed. He stared."Talkative much."I muttered.

"Where am I?"The voice was soft, warm, and deep. I looked up surprised once more that he spoke.

"Um somewhere up near the Canadian border why?"

"Not safe...Danger."I thought he muttered."I've got to go."He announced suddenly.

"Wait why?"

"I'm sorry thank you, but..."

"You're not going anywhere sonny."My father said from behind him.

I heard him gulp."I appreciate your hospitality sir, but..."

"You have no coat or clothes and you were half dead on MY property at least rest awhile."He said ending in a softer tone.

"Really it's not…"He stopped contemplating what he would say next."I'm not that bad off."

My father wasn't there anymore."It won't work, "I said softly."The Baines main trait is to be stubborn."

"Great."He mumbled.

"Here "I handed him a blue plaid shirt, long jeans, and underwear."Why don't ya change?"

"The bath…"

"Second door upstairs to the left."I told him. He walked upstairs and I focused on washing the dishes.

"He is staying?"Dad asked.

"For now, but we cannot force him to do so."I said not turning to him.

"Maybe he could…"

"Dad, no. There my chores and I'll do them."I heard him walk away and grumble about how it's not right for me to carry ten pounds of wood by myself. More footsteps I looked up and froze.

Rolf was standing before me and honestly he was hot. Normally I was very straight forward (with everything-especially boys), but seeing his tan-skin contrasting with the tight deep blue shirt along with jeans. Well let's just say that I became flustered.

"You have chores?"He asked_._"What kind?"

"A lot, but things like chopping wood, dishes, cooking, and helping dad."I replied.

He looked me up and down and I knew what he was thinking._ Why would such a tiny girl like her have these types of chores?_ In my defense I hated that. I am plenty strong to carry would. Sheesh this isn't nineteen fifty-one.

"Do you need…"

"NO."

"Then do you want help?"

Again I froze this question was different and wasn't one I had heard of._ Do I need help/Do I want help?_ I smiled shyly at him."Yes I wouldn't mind some help…"


	3. Rolf

Rolf's view

I heard laughter from Ayla as she watched me try and pick up more than fifteen logs. It shocked me how she could pick up as much as she could. (Twenty logs) I wish I had super strength again. I hated not pulling my own weight.

Her skin looked so pale and fragile carrying so much. Her hair was the only dark thing besides her eyes and that seemed to make her feel tinier. The only dark thing about the beautiful…_Whoa! Stop. _I thought angrily._ I am already putting her in danger. Anything more…_

"Hey you plan on helping or what?" Ayla called laughing at my nervous expression. She was truly…I stopped there and continued picking the logs up and putting them in the stack. "Thanks for the help."She said chuckling lightly.

I shook my head slightly and turned toward the pile.

I felt something icy cold explode on the back of my head. I turned around to see Ayla covering her mouth and shaking with laughter. I put the logs on the pile and grabbed a pile of snow and was ready to through it…When I was hit again.

She no longer tried to stifle her laughter. Her small frame shook hard as she laughed at my snow covered hair. "Now you'll get." I said loudly as I threw the snow at her. She easily dogged it and with a squeal of delight ran behind a tree.

"No fair!" I screamed running toward her.

She threw a snow ball at me, but I easily dogged it and stepped toward her. I froze, her eyes alight with joy at our game and a few feet from her, I froze.

Perhaps it was the excitement or the look on her face, but I took a step toward her. She stopped laughing. _This is it_ I thought. Behind us I saw movement. _NO! _ The thought hit me hard. I stepped back and found Ayla with a confused look on her face.

"Let's go inside I'm freezing." She whispered snaking around me toward the house. I didn't follow her. "Rolf?"

"I'll be right there I just one to check something." I replied not looking at her.

"You're not planning on leaving, are you?" Her voice was tiny.

I turned to see her eyes wide with fear and hope. I don't think I could leave… Yet. "No. I'll be right there. Promise."

With a final pleading look she walked to her home. Her foot steps were so quiet you would think she was scared or sneaking up to her house.

I walked up to where I saw the bush move. _I wonder… _I thought moving quickly and stealthily. I pulled back the bush and… nothing. A few animal prints, but nothing else. No one found me. No one was watching me. Yet. There was always a yet…

* * *

I sat down at the table that night and felt like a traitor and a demon. The food smelt wonderful. That only made me feel worse. They don't know it, but there housing there death. Why was I being so cruel?

"Y'all sure did get a lot of wood. Thanks." Alistair said.

"You're welcome dad." Ayla said smiling.

"Yeah." I agreed quietly.

"Are you okay Rolf?" Ayla asked. Her tone made me feel wanted and loved when they shouldn't feel either way toward me. I loved how it felt all the same…

"Yeah I am fine I just need some rest. If you'll excuse me." I said standing up.

"Is it not good?"

"No it was wonderful Ayla… I just need to lie down."

"Oh okay." She looked sad which only made me feel worse.

I headed toward the couch, but Alistair stopped me. "You've got a bedroom now. Third door on the left."

I quickly got to "my room" and laid down on the bed. I must have fallen asleep because I suddenly woke from a soft knock.

"Rolf?" Ayla called.

_Great _I thought miserably. "Yes?"

"May I come in?"

"It is your house." I said curtly. _I must cut ore relationship off now. If there is one that is…_

"True," she said entering the room, "but this is your room."

"Ayla…"

"Hush. Now I get that there is a secret of yours that you won't tell and I can respect that." I breathed a sigh of relief. "But."_Uh oh. _"I need to know something…"

"What?" She was making me nervous.

"Well…" She looked down at the bed and played with the cover. "Do you… Do you…" _Yes!? _She looked up at me and I saw her become, if it's possible, paler. "Do umm you plan on staying here for awhile?" This wasn't the right question and we both knew it…

Perhaps it was for that reason that I realized what I had to say. "Yes." _For now…_


	4. Dreams

Rolf's view

"**Hut two hut two. Come now pups let's get a move on."**

**I looked up at coach Bruner confused. Looking around I realized I was back in camp.**_** Was that all a daydream? **_**I asked myself. The surroundings were real which proved it… it was a dream. A wonderful dream.**

_**Funny what you think up of while running… It had felt so real. Ayla!**_** My thought swirled both angrily and sadly into a deep hole. There was no Ayla. No girl whom I loved…**

"**Rolf?!" The coach called.**

"**Yes sir?" I answered trying not to show my disappointment at seeing him again.**

"**You have a meeting planed. Get to it."**

"**Yes sir." **_**Funny I dreamed that happened.**_

**I ran off the field toward where the council was. Instead of getting in easily I came face to face with Ayden. **

"**Where ya going puppy?" He said with a sneer.**

"**To the council." I said with a sigh.**

"**Oh what for?" **

"**None of your business Ayden. Out of my way."**

"**Now why would I do that?"**

"**Oh I don't know cause I can tear you to pieces… literally."**

**He glowered. Ayden never could stand the fact that I was better than him. "Well you'll break soon enough. Just wait." He muttered walking away.**

**Shaking my head I continued on my way. The familiar hallway blurred as I thought of Ayla. So beautiful. So perfect. Of course she was a dream. **

**Right before I entered the room I saw something pale skin and dark hair zip down the parallel hallway.**

_**AYLA! **_**I sped after her. I rounded the corner… and into a large opening in the woods. Confused I looked behind me and found that the school wasn't there anymore.**

**Above me was a beautiful midnight sky****with thousands of stars that seemed to set the world alight, but it was the bright full moon that lit the world on fire. It reminded me of the sky at Ayla's house.**

_**Was she real? **_**I don't think I knew anything anymore. I shivered slightly as a wind blew. Looking down I realized that I only had on my favorite old sweatpants.**

**Rustling leaves broke me from my observation. Looking up I saw a figure outlined in the woods.**

"**Ayla?" I whispered.**

"**Yes?" She said stepping into view. For a few minutes I was speechless. Her black hair blended into the night and seemed to shiver. Her violet eyes were wide and confused at she looked at me. Though it embarrasses me it was what she was wearing that caught my attention most. She wore a dark blue extremely short gown that flowed like a waterfall on her.**

"**Run." I said tensely. I don't know why I did, but it felt right. "Don't look back."**

**I turned and ran. I didn't know where I was going only that it was important to get there before Ayla.**

**In the distance I heard Ayla call me.**

**All of the sudden I shivered violently. I was changing. **

**My paws hit the ground. I was a wolf once again. I gazing up I saw Ayla appear in front of me. **_**Why did she ignore me?**_** I wondered cocking my head to the side.**

**I shivered again and found myself in the shape of a falcon. Regarding her I knew I would have to stay with her.**

"**Ayla." I called, but it came out a screech.**

**Something, like a rope, began pulling me away from her. I had to go. Without another sound I flew into the sky and away from Ayla. That didn't stop me from hearing her call my name. It didn't stop me from hearing her cry…**

I woke up sweating. "Ayla." I moaned into my hands.

I never wanted to leave her. It made me feel like my heart was ripping at the seams to simply think about it. Ironically and sadly it would be what I eventually would have to do.

* * *

Ayla's view

I walked quickly and quietly from Rolf's room. _I can't believe I did that. I almost… _I shook my head and enter my room.

The maroon cover seemed very warm and inviting so I quickly got into bed and covered up…

**The sky above me was dark with thousands of stars that seemed to set the world alight, but it was the bright full moon that lit the world on fire. I wasn't surprised with the sight because of where I lived, but it did confuse me that there was no snow.**

**The grass beneath me was warm and soft, but I felt the need to stand up so I did so. The first thing I realized was that my light lilac nightgown was replaced with a deep midnight blue rather short gown.**

**Confused even more I looked around and realized I was in the middle of the woods behind my wood. Deep in the woods I heard a loud howl of pain. Curious I walked toward the sound.**

**I came to a clearing I hadn't been to before. In the middle was Rolf. My heart sped as I took him in. His brown hair glowed along with his skin. He was wearing long torn sweatpants with no shirt. (This was the main reason to my sped breathing)**

"**Ayla?" He whispered.**

"**Yes?" I said stepping into view.**

"**Run." He said tensely. "Don't look back."**

**He turned and ran. I paused and quickly followed him.**

"**Rolf." I called.**

**I froze. In front of me was a brown wolf with bright amber eyes. It cocked its head and stared at me. A moment it shuddered violently and suddenly a brown falcon with the same eyes appeared. With a hasty screech it flew into the sky.**

**I don't know what made me do it, but I called "Rolf." And fell to the ground crying…**

I woke up quickly my cheeks wet with fresh tears. The dream was still fresh in my mind. "Rolf." I moaned quietly in the darkness. Though the wolf and falcon confused me the fact was obvious. Rolf left me and I cried again.


	5. Its here

Rolf's view

The dream from last night still played over in my mind. I needed some fresh air…

I hopped down the stairs and ran into Ayla.

"Good morning." She said her cheeks slightly pink.

"Morning." I said curtly. I walked past her quickly. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back soon."

"Oh okay…" Her voice almost stopped me in my tracks, but I continued on, my footsteps began to quicken. "Bye."

I past the trees and got faster. My feet pounded the ground harder and harder until it blocked out all sound. The thoughts flew out of my heads until I was only running. My heart sped up and I knew it was only a matter of time before I changed.

The fur came first breaking out of me tingling my skin. Then the claws appeared along with the paws. I dropped to the ground and felt my spine crack and pop into that of a wolf's. Finally my snout and tail came quick and easy. All without breaking stride.

I ran and for a bit I truly wasn't human…

Ayla's view

"I'm worried about Rolf." I announced to Alistair.

"Why?" He grumbled chewing on his toast.

"Well he left early this morning and its well into the afternoon."

He sighed. "Ayla…"

"I know." I mumbled putting on my coat and going out the door.

The wind tore through me like ice shards. It worried me further making my pace quicken. "Rolf." I whispered breaking through the trees. _No turning back now…_

Rolf's view

"Hello." A snide voice called from behind me.

I froze mid-sprint and turned my eyes falling on someone I hoped never to see again.

"Remember me." Ayden said his favorite sneer. "Oh no need to change form." He tapped his head. "The guys gave me the ability to understand pups like you."

I growled._ "Why are you here Ayden?"_

He cleaned one of his nails as he spoke. "Why I'm here to see you of course."

My ears laid flat on my head. "_How did you find me? What do you want?"_

"Well… Why do you think I'm here?" I growled in response. "Oh sorry." He gave a long annoying sigh. If I wasn't so curious I would have broken his neck. I was seriously thinking of it. "They want you back. Actually they want you as an example of all that is bad. You'll be killed after the others."

"_They won't kill… What others?" _I was beginning to think the worst.

"I'm only a messenger and I can't tell you everything. Though I will say that they don't need you anymore." He smiled and flew away a raven in the night. Something he hadn't been able to do before.

Ayla's view

I broke through the trees into one of my favorite spots. It was beautiful in the snow the trees covered with frozen trees as the sky above tried to comfort it. There was something other than plants now though.

_The wolf from my dreams,_ I was sure of it, it had the same fur and eyes, _the eyes which always seemed to capture me even out of this form._

Where ever that thought came from propelled me into crouching down. The wolf was absolutely still, and though I still should have been scared I wasn't.

"I dreamed of you ya know?" _I must be going insane _I thought as the wolf cocked its head to the left. "You have lovely eyes." _What are the signs of insanity? "_I'm going to say something and I want a true reaction." _Yep I have finally lost it._ "Are you a wolf?" It blinked slowly. "I'll take that as a yes." _Here it is my final proof of insanity. "_Are you…" I never got to finish because at that moment I heard the most terrible sound imaginable. A gunshot in the distance…

A/N: This story is going to be over soon… I may have some more info, but I wasn't sure how to lay it out. I hope y'all don't feel this ended so suddenly. I still got a couple of chapters left, but not many… Sorry to any fans… Thanks for the reviews!


	6. What am I?

Ayla's view

_No, nothing is wrong. It was probably just someone who didn't know that they couldn't hunt here. That's not likely since there is a sign and… _It's funny how your mind doesn't believe what you think. I decided to stop thinking.

I broke through the trees and found that Rolf was a few feet down. His face held fear which scared me a good bit. I quickly ran to where I thought Alistair was.

I found Alistair by the wood pile, blood spilling from his chest. I stood over him looking at his barely rising chest. "Daddy," His eyes fluttered open at my question. I sank to my knees in relief, even though I know it would be short lived. He was dying and so was I… "Call 911!" I shouted to Rolf my eyes never leaving my dad's. "What happened?"

His eyes didn't focus as he answered. "They were looking for him and the-they didn't seem right so I-I lied. They knew I was lying so they shot me. They would have done it anyway, but I gave them reason." He coughed up some blood as if proving his last point.

"Who kill-shot you? Were they looking for Rolf?"

He nodded. "Yeah, and you better not hold it against him neither I chose this. Now a-as for the killer I don-don't know." His eyes fluttered and his breathing faltered then stopped.

"Dad-Daddy," I asked grabbing his hand and shaking it. He took another shaky breath.

"Love you." His voice was weak and shaky.

"Love you too, daddy." I put his hand to my face. "Rest peacefully daddy." The tears streamed from my face as his hand went limp…

Rolf's view

The police arrived five minutes after I called. They announced Alistair death to be two minutes before. I feel as if I should have called sooner. Or that I should have never met them. Yeah that seems about right.

The police took Alistair to the coroner and questioned Ayla on what happened. I sat quietly and answered the questions, barely realizing what I was doing. Ayla constantly looked my way and I tried to ignore her, because this was my entire fault. I might as well shot the bullet.

_It is time, _a voice whispered in my head. I was so shocked I froze; the thought had come from nothing. The worst part was that it was true. It was time for all to come out. Besides she needed to know she was living with and I needed to know if I was allowed to live here.

It was late when the cops were gone and I was ready-For the most part anyway.

"I'm going to bring in some fire wood for us." Ayla said rising quickly.

"Oh okay, but I need to talk to you okay?"I said quickly.

She gave me a confused look and walked off. The talk needed to be quick and straight to the point no distractions. I stood up and paced. Waiting made me nervous.

Unfortunately I had to wait a while because Ayla didn't return for an hour. There was no firewood in her hands; she only had a red face. She had been crying. I immediately regretted the talk we were about to have, but we had to have it.

"What do you want to talk about? I'm really tired." She said sitting in the chair across from where I stood.

Turning from her I looked out of one of the windows. "Did you dream last night?"

"Yeah I did, why? Why does it matter?"

"What was it about? Think hard, please."

"Rolf… why does it matter?"

"I just need to know. Then I'll know what I need."I turned around to face her and found her standing up.

She closed her eyes remembering what I knew she would. "I was lying in my forest when I heard a terrible pained howl and I followed and found you." She blushed, but continued on. "When you saw me you called my name and as-told me to leave, and ran off. I followed you and met a wolf which became a falcon and flew off." Her eyes ran over my face a question clear in them. "Why did this matter?"

"You saw the wolf again today didn't you? In the flesh, not in a dream?"

"Technically it was in the fur." She said with a small smile.

"This is serious." _Please believe me Ayla, please._

"Yes, I did see a wolf that looked very much like it. Now what were you going to ask me or was that it?"

"No it isn't," I walked toward her stopping when I was only a foot away, "what am I?"

"Excuse me?" her head tilting to the left in confusion.

"Come on you know this, what am I?"

"I don't understand the question."

"Darn it! Ayla what in the world am I? You know this think back to your dream." I grabbed her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes. "Ayla," I pleaded, begging her to understand. _This isn't what I planned. _I sighed and released her. The chair grabbed me as I fell. I put my head in my hands, so tired of this questioning.

I felt her cool hands on my shoulder the chill seeping into my skin. I looked up into her eyes and felt only warmth. "Your human," I nodded and waited, "and that's good with me, but it's not only what you are?" I shook my head no and put my head back into my hands. "What happened?"

"So you do understand?" I was afraid to look up.

"I think so- Rolf?" I looked into her brilliant violet eyes. "Are you the wolf?"

A/N: How's that for a cliff hanger *smiles bigly and doges any thrown objects, lol* the story will end soon… sorry y'all. I'm going to make the last couple awesome though okay? Including a battle scene and the feelings that the two have toward each other will finally be said aloud… P.s. I will try hard to update soon.


	7. Fight

Rolf's view

I opened my mouth, but I couldn't find the words. Her eyes captured me and froze the world. "Yes." The words were so insignificant. So futile and they didn't seem to feel the silence.

She too was frozen. Her eyes the only thing filled with light. I had to tell her now. "You're in danger."

The violet eyes stayed on me as she snapped to. "Danger," She asked.

"Yes you and your father was-is in danger. It's my entire fault. I knew I should have left, but I met you and-and…" I looked away. I couldn't say it.

"It isn't your fault," she said. She grabbed my chin and made me look at her. The violet eyes again captured me again. "We insisted on you staying… I insisted on you staying." My breath sped as she leaned down. Her lips touched mine. The world exploded into vibrant tastes and smells. I pulled her close and kissed her harder afraid that this might be the last time.

I pulled back breathless. She was standing before me the smallest yet most wonderful smile on her lips. That moment I could hold forever and be content. I just might have to.

Ayla's view

_I can't stop smiling. _ I thought happily as I sat in Rolf's arms. I should be grieving, but maybe this was all I needed. Him. _Oh I believe I love him _my mind reeled at the thought. I looked up at him.

He was staring at me his eyes aglow. "Rolf," I whispered.

"Ayla," he whispered back pulling me closer. He smelled like snow and evergreen trees. _I love you,_ why can't I say it. There was a sharp rap from the door.

"Stay behind me." Rolf said pushing me behind him. He walked toward the door and called, "who's there?"

"A friend of yours pup now open up." An unfamiliar voice replied.

Rolf growled. "If you value your life Ayden you'll leave."

I looked at Rolf questioningly, but he didn't see me. "Ha I'd love to see you try pup." Ayden laughed.

A deep growl rumbled through Rolf's throat. He turned to me, his eyes held a strange anger. "Stay here unless I say otherwise," he said heading toward the door, "or if he leaves." With those final words he left.

Rolf's view

I changed the instant I hit the cold. "_Ayden," _I mentally screamed.

"Yes," the snide voice asked from in the forest.

"_Time to fight," _I growled.

"Finally," he muttered. I heard bones breaking as I broke through the forest and into a clearing.

I came face-to-face with a black bear. Scratch that a huge black bear. Ayden's bright blue eyes glowed evilly. He stood up and I remembered that a pack of wolfs can kill black bears easy. I wasn't a pack of wolfs. I snarled my ears flat against my head and my fur bristling…

Ayla's view

I put on a heavy coat and ran off to find them. From the forest I heard snarling. I ran quickly. My feet barely made a sound as I headed toward Rolf.

_Not him, please not him. _I got to a clearing and suppressed a gasp…

Rolf's view

I lunged at him. It was like hitting a brick wall. I growled as I flew backwards. Ayden gave a weird grumbling sound which I took as a chuckle. "_Give up now pup," _he said in a bear grin.

I decided that defensive was a better position for me. I held back and waited and it was killing me. Ayla's father's killer right in front of me and I couldn't do anything about it.

He swung his paw at me, but I was able to avoid it, barely. If he kept this up I would lose. He dropped down and charged hitting me hard in my shoulder. I whimpered and jumped far away. _New strategy, no thinking_, my instincts took over after that.

I snarled and lunged at the bear. It was bigger, but wasn't expecting the weight. He fell to the ground and I snapped at his neck. I missed and Ayden grabbed my neck and squeezed.

I fell back in pain. My ears flat against my head I began circling the bear. I wanted to appear too defensive. He bought it and lunged. His jump was too high and just by lowering my body he crashed into a tree.

Warily standing up Ayden appeared almost drunk. I jumped on his back and dug my nails into his skin. He roared and tried to shake me off, but I help fast. Becoming more awake Ayden fell onto his back with me in between the ground and him.

I let go with a low groan and felt myself begin to shift. The bear walked slowly toward me. _"Hurts being out done doesn't it?" _He asked mentally. I blacked out a few seconds later with only one thought. _Ayla…_

Ayla's view

It was now or never. The fight was starting to get worse and I needed to be prepared. I ran to the shed getting the only thing I knew could help both me and Rolf. A gun.

I ran faster than before, the snow behind me left shallow footprints showing my path. _Hang in there Rolf, _I thought as I broke through the shed door. I quickly grabbed the gun and ran back outside.

It felt like years when I got back to the clearing. I heard a low groan and saw Rolf changing back to human form. The large bear slowly stalked toward him. _Come on Rolf get up. _He made no move to do so.

I steadied the gun took aim and fired. It hit the boy named Ayden right on the shoulder. He roared in agony, which soon changed to a scream as he changed back into human form.

"Don't move," I commanded stepping into the clearing.

He glared at me and spit out a mouthful of blood. "This isn't your fight."

"Well I'm making it my fight. Now leave before I shoot you somewhere more painful."

He laughed. "You may have won this time, but they can and will make me stronger. You'll be sorry you ever intervened."

"Okay super-Disney-villain. I'll definitely keep that in mind."

He shook his head and disappeared into the forest.

I turned to Rolf. "Rolf," I asked dropping down near him. I got a horrible case of déjà vu. "Wake up please. Don't die." Nothing happened. My eyes watered as I lifted him up and began dragging him home.


	8. Protecting Ayla

A/N: There is one suggestive part in this chapter. It says nothing to worrisome, but this is just in case. Enjoy :D

Rolf's view

The world around me swam in and out of place. Ayden coming toward me, then being shot, and Ayla, beautiful Ayla talking to that monster and dragging me home.

"Don't die," she begged. _For you, anything _I thought before blacking out.

Ayla's view

I wrapped him in blankets and brought him to my chest. "Rolf. Rolf please I love you." The first time I said I loved him and he couldn't hear me. He shuddered and I feared I truly was about to lose him. "Rolf?" He went limp. "No, no, no," I flipped him on his back. "Breathe." I whispered as I began to do CPR.

Two minutes later his chest rose slightly. Then deeper and finally his eyes fluttered open. "Ayla," he whispered.

"Rolf," the tension rolled off of me. "Get some rest."

"M'kay," he mumbled. I walked away to fix something warm for us to him. "Ayla?" He called

"Yes."

"I love you too." He said softly. I turned away a smile on my lips.

The grilled cheese sat warm between us. He moved it to a table and leaned on my shoulder. "Thanks for saving me." He said quietly.

"Of course," I said with the smallest chuckle. None of this was funny, but I couldn't help think how silly it was that I wouldn't have saved him.

He looked at me with the biggest smile. All of the sudden he jumped up. "Why? You could have been free! Ever sense I've got here I've been nothing but bad for you two. Now your dad is dead and you are in even more danger." He sat down exasperated.

I shot up stunned. The guy I loved was regretting meeting me… again. "Rolf," I sighed. "Don't ever regret meeting me. Please don't?"

He looked up with a sad look. "I don't regret meeting you, but how can you not regret meeting me?"

I stared at him in disbelief. "I'll never regret meeting the love of my life."

His eyes widened at my claim. "The love of your life?" He whispered. "You are the love of my life and you always will be, as long as you want me, that is."

"Is forever okay with you?" I asked pulling him into a hug.

"Forever is too short." Rolf whispered in my hair.

Rolf's view

The air was cold and the sky was grey. It was the perfect atmosphere for Alistair's funeral. I hated the whole event because I was the one who caused is death and everyone wanted to know who I was.

Besides hearing: "How sad," "I miss him," and "At least he had a good life," I also had the pleasure of hearing: "Who are you?" "Are you related to them?" and "How long have you known them?"

It was a blur of sadness and questions. Of course Ayla had it the hardest. The whole day she had on a straight face, but I knew she was crying inside.

"Ayla," a woman with light brown hair in a bun and bright brown eyes grabbed Ayla into a hug. "I can't imagine how this feels for you. It's one thing to mourn for him as a sister, but as his daughter…" she shook her head and her eyes became teary.

"Aunt Lisa don't cry." Ayla said holding her tighter. I felt rude about intruding, but didn't want to leave Ayla's side.

Lisa straightened up at once. "I'm fine dear." She rolled her shoulders back and looked at me. "And who are you?"

I sighed internally. "I'm Ayla's boyfriend." My insides turned to butterflies at the words.

"Well I'm sure you are a charming young man." She said smiling.

Ayla beamed at me. "Well I try Ms. Bell."

"Please call me Lisa. Saying Ms. Bell makes me feel old." She smiled at Ayla. "Honey I know you don't want to move out with me so I'll come and live with you."

"Oh that's okay." She looked slightly overwhelmed and a little worried.

"No I insist at least for a little while." Lisa looked happy. "You're allowed over any time young man, but only within a reasonable time. Oh ha I contradicted myself." She was talking so fast I could hardly understand her.

"Actually Aunty…" Ayla tried.

"It will take a week at the most." She cut in. "Oh I have to go dear." She kissed Ayla on both cheeks. "I'm so sorry about Alistair. My brother will always be missed. Nice to meet you Rolf. I'm sure we will meet again." He walked away quickly.

"Why don't you want her to live with us?" I asked. A bit confused.

"I love my aunt, but if you didn't notice she is a bit eccentric, old timey about some things and extremely modern about others. It just worries me a bit that she'll be staying with us."

After that meeting the end of the funeral came soon. We left after a lot more teary greetings. Ayla clinger to me as we exited the funeral home.

"Thanks for going." She said quietly.

"Of course." I said kissing her forehead.

"Ayla," a boy with red hair called. Behind him there was two blonde hair boys whom I figured were twins. "Hey there baby." He said with a big grin.

That caught my attention. "Excuse me."

The red haired goon stopped a few feet from us. "Who's the prick babe?"

She clung to me tighter. "I have a name and so does she. We are humans and disserve to be spoken to as such." I said.

"It's okay they're just jerks from town." Ayla whispered.

I was so shocked I could hardly believe it. This strong girl defeated by these pathetic goons in front of me. "Oh honey don't be shy." The red head smiled even bigger. "Dump him and come hang with us." He put his hand on her.

She shook him off. "Stop it Rob."

"Baby please." He put his hand on her arm again.

"She asked you to stop it, so I suggest you get your hand off of her now." I said stopping a growl from coming out.

"Or what," he asked laughing. I was so glad he asked.

I grabbed his wrist and twisted hard to the left. He was shocked by the sudden movement yet seemed undeterred. Rob grabbed my hand and pulled it off of his and immediately grabbed Ayla's arm and pulled her in to his group. She yelped in pain. That single sound made me lose it.

I grabbed Rob's armed and jerked it backwards, while at the same time I gently grabbed Ayla's hand and led her behind me. After she was safe I focused on the three goons. Rob held the arm I had yanked tightly. "Get him," he told the blonde haired boys.

The one on the left lumbered toward me. He may have been bigger, but he was extremely sluggish. Moving swiftly I grabbed him arm leaned in and held him above my head for a split second before heaving him into a brick wall. His brother was slightly smaller and apparently smarter.

Instead of lunging for me he circled me. Well at least as much of a circle as I allowed him, because he wasn't getting anywhere near Ayla. He closed in with every step until finally we were within a few feet from each other. His fist flew into my face and he hopped back keeping me from hitting back.

I wiped my mouth and saw a drop of blood. Angering me even further I jumped toward him. His surprised cost him. Pinning him down I hammered him with a few punches before standing. It was me and Rob now.

"Do you want to fight or run?" I asked.

"Let's go." He muttered.

By far the lightest and the smartest I knew he would be the hardest opponent. Rob crouched slightly and like his second goon tried to circle me. His eyes focused on me as he swung. His left fist hit me hard in the jaw. Quick as a snake he grabbed both arms and pulled them behind me.

"After we're done I'm going to take Ayla and show her what a real man is like." One of his arms wrapped around my neck. "Then once she knows me and her are going to have fun."

A harsh growl came from my throat. I grabbed the hand around my neck and tore it off from there. Then I took it and twisted around his back. He released my arm and yelped. With a quick push he fell to the ground.

I punched him hard on the side of the head. "If you ever touch her again I will break your arms. Do you understand me?" He nodded. "Good, now leave." I said offering my hand.

He stood up without it. "She isn't worth it anyway."

I growled again and he and the other two ran away. I turned toward Ayla. She looked slightly frightened. "Are you okay?" I asked reaching out to her.

"Yeah. Are you, though?" She grabbed my hand and touched my upper lip where I was bleeding.

"Yes I'm fine." She still looked sad. "I'm sorry you saw that."

"You saved me again." She pulled me into a quick hug. "Thank you so much. I love you."

I kissed her on the lips and got a quick shock. "I love you too." _ Maybe I can always protect her._


	9. Howl

Surprise chapter! I am truly sorry it took so long to get another chapter, but hope you like it. Besides I think its length helps

Rolf's view

Ayla twirled around to face the stove. I laughed seeing her dark hair swinging around. Turning I turned on the radio and walked over to her. "Shall we dance?"

She smiled and grabbed my hands as we began to dance. She laughed at our small circles and leaned her head back. I pulled her in and held tight. Ayla sighed against me as we continued in even smaller circles. When the music stopped she pulled away slightly and looked up at me.

Her violet eyes drilled into me with such intensity that I wanted nothing more to kiss her. I leaned down to do just that when she spun away to do more cooking. As she stirred the pasta she glanced back at me and said, "Cooking calls." Smiling big she turned back.

"You're too much of a tease." I whispered into her ear putting my hand on the small of her back. Her head leaned back on my shoulder and I stared into her violet eyes. Spinning her around to face me I whispered, "I love you, Ayla."

Smiling she replied, "I love you too, Rolf." Standing up on her toes she leaned in to kiss me, but a knock interrupted us. "One minute."

But I followed her anxiously to the door. "Aunt Lisa." I heard her say in a shocked voice just as I entered the room.

Ayla was gathered up into Lisa's embrace. "Oh Ayla how are you feeling?" She asked pulling away and smoothing her hair.

"I'm doing okay Aunty, but why are you here?" Ayla asked flustered.

"Did you forget? I told you I was going to live with you." She looked around the room until her eyes met mind. "Rolf, correct?" When I nodded she continued with, "It's a pleasure seeing you again, but you can go home now. I have…"

"Actually Aunty Lisa he lives here." Ayla said interrupting her aunt.

Lisa's eyes scrunched up. "He lives here? Since when?"

"A few weeks ago… Me and da-," she choked on the words, but continued. "We found him in the snow almost dead." She came over to me. "He lives here," her arm wrapped around my waist.

Lisa's eyes still scrunched up said, "Ah I see."

Kayla's view

I showed Aunt Lisa to her room and turned to leave, but she stopped me and said, "Ayla can we talk." I froze afraid of what she was going to say, but knowing I had no other way I sighed and sat on the bed. "Ayla," she said smoothing my hair out of my face. "I'm a bit afraid of where you and Rolf's relationship is going." I groaned. "No now listen Ayla. I can tell that you both like each other a lot and that's great, but aren't you both moving too fast."

I just looked right at her. "What do you mean moving too fast? We haven't done anything if that's what you're asking. Trust me it's strictly kissing and we are really close. I mean I love him Aunt Lisa. It may seem to fast since we only met like a few days ago, but I do love him."

Aunt Lisa looked right into my eyes and sighed. "Hun… Love is such a powerful word."

I sighed too and stood up. "Yes, but this feeling is powerful. I love you Aunt Lisa, but I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight dear. Please think about it." She said as I closed her door.

"I have thought about this before and I know it's real. This is different." I muttered running right into Rolf.

"Talking to yourself? Isn't that a sign of insanity?" He said with a huge smile.

I wrapped him into a tight hug. "Maybe I'm crazy for you." I said blushing at the cheesiness of what I just said.

He leaned his head on mine. "I don't know if that was sweet or cheesy." My blush became bigger as he lifted my chin and gazed into my eyes. "Don't be embarrassed." He whispered his lips brushing my gently. "I'm going to choose sweet." He kissed me long and deep making up my mind that I sincerely loved him. "I love you Ayla."

Pressing myself closer to him I said, "I love you too, Rolf." _And I'll never let you go._

He pulled away slightly and made me look right into his brilliant amber eyes. "You do know I am telling the truth right?" I couldn't, didn't want to look away from his eyes. "I love you and I promise to protect you no matter what happens. Until I die I promise to love and protect you." He pulled me closer.

"I love you too and I promise to never leave you. Just like I hope you don't leave me." I whispered smiling and becoming close to tears.

"Never." He mumbled. "Why don't we go relax on the couch? Just for awhile." He said his voice slightly husky.

I smiled slightly. "Maybe tomorrow. I'm kind of tired m'kay?"

"Of course."

"Goodnight. Love you."

"Love you and goodnight." He touched my nose with his finger.

I went to my room still smiling.

Rolf's view

I felt so happy and yet I didn't know why. Obviously it was because of her. I thought she acted kind of weird at the end of our conversation though. I hope I didn't screw up. I fell back on my bed. _Ugh, _I thought miserably, _why is it so hard with her?_

I pounded my pillow exasperated by the entire idea. There was a soft, rapid knock on my door. I leapt up and ran to the door. "I thought you were going to… Oh hello Miss. Bell."

"Hello Rolf may I come in?" She asked walking in and sitting on my bed. "Were you expecting someone else?" Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"N-no I just didn't expect to see you." I stood by the door uncomfortable.

"Oh sheesh boy don't just stand there. I won't bite." She patted the bed, but I just shook my head. "Fine stand there if you must, but I hope you know that I am going to talk." Lisa took a deep breath. "I don't like you and Ayla's relationship. Ayla is in a dangerous place right now, because her dad died. I'm afraid that she isn't… Isn't in her right mind completely and I don't want her doing something that she really doesn't want to."

I was shocked. She actually thought. I shook my head. "Look Miss. Bell."

"Lisa, call me Lisa." She interrupted.

"Okay Lisa, listen. I love your niece and I wouldn't do anything to harm her in any way. I'm not pressuring her at all and I never would. Ayla is a wonderful girl who definitely disserves better than me, but the thing is we both love each other. I intend to stay that way until _she_ says otherwise."

Lisa's eyes narrowed more. "I worry about her and I don't think having a boy in the house is helping her."

"Well I'm sorry Lisa, but I'm not leaving her. Not unless she tells me to. Now I'm sorry, but I would like it if you would leave please." I said opening the door and gesturing for her to leave.

"Okay if you wish, but," she said leaving. "Don't be shocked if you are asked to move out soon."

I slammed the door when she left and fell on the bed. _Well that went bad._

The morning light shown in from my window as I heard a soft knock on my door, "Look I thought we covered this… Oh good morning Ayla." I said a smile crossing my face.

"Good morning Rolf." She said a huge smile covering her face. She pulled me into a big hug. "What had we covered earlier?" She asked looking up at me.

"Oh it's nothing. What are we going to do today?"

She gave me a funny look, but just said, "I thought we could go out into town. I have a few things I need to get at the store and I figure you'd want to come." I started feeling a bit worried, having never been into the town. "Hey don't worry you're going to be okay." She said chuckling.

"I know," I laughed softly. "Okay give me a few minutes and we'll go to town."

"Okay." She kissed me on the lips softly and walked away.

Ayla's view

"Hey dear," Aunt Lisa said turning away from the stove to look at me.

"Good morning Aunt Lisa. Are you making breakfast?" I asked smelling delicious pancakes.

"Of course silly," she said laughing and looking me up and down. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Actually Rolf and I are going into town to get some groceries."

"Ah I see." She turned back to the stove. "So you two really are close aren't you?"

I sighed. "Yes Aunty Lisa." She went slightly stiff. "Did you say something to him?"

"A few words might have been exchanged."

"Lisa!" I said exasperated.

"Don't you Lisa me, young lady I am entitled to my opinion."

"Yes you are, but so am I. I'm not so young either. My dad and I have been raising ourselves the past few years. Without your help or anyone else's, so I think I know just what my life and I are capable of. You can't just show up here and start changing things Aunt Lisa I'm plenty old enough to take care of myself." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rolf enter the room. "I'm going now and so is Rolf. We will be back later and hopefully then you will understand."

I grabbed Rolf's hand and walked out the door leaving a very confused Aunt in my wake. Half dragging Rolf I managed to make it to the end of the driveway before he stopped me. "Ayla what's wrong?" He asked pulling me into him.

"It's I'm just so stressed right now. My dad," I turned away barely able to contain my sadness. "He was so much for me here. I-I just don't know what to do and with her coming in and trying to pretend like nothing is happening. I don't know I just cracked." I cried burying my head into his chest.

"Shh," he whispered into my hair. "I'm here. I've got you and you're going to be ok."

"You won't leave me right?" I asked needing to know for sure.

He was quiet for a long moment. "I won't if you don't want me to." _But _I thought afraid. "But are you sure you want me to stay right now. I understand if you need…"

"No I don't need a break from you." I held him closer. "I need you now more than ever."

"Okay." He kissed the top of my forehead. "I won't leave you I swear," he whispered.

"Thank you." My whole heart rising. "Come on," I said breaking away from him. "Let's go to the market."

"What's this place?" He said his eyes closed like I asked him to do.

"Shh," I said smiling. "First off take a deep sniff. Tell me what you smell."

"Sweet, chocolate, caramel, sugar," his lips lifted into an easy smile. "And then there is some kind of candy I smell." I swatted at him as he open his eyes and leapt away. He pulled the puff on my hat softly and leaned down to kiss me.

I smiled as I felt his lips touch mine. "Aww," the sales girl said. "You guys are so cute."

I felt my cheeks warm, but walked over to the counter to look at the treats. "I used to come here every week when my mom was alive." I dropped down to look at the assortments of chocolates. "I haven't been here in ages."

He wrapped his arm around my wait and pulled me into him. "What do you recommend?" Rolf asked pulling out some money. "What?" He asked shrugging at my wide eyes. "Your dad gave me money for my hard work."

I bumped his hip and said, "How about some hot chocolate?"

His smile warmed my heart as he turned to the girl at the counter and said, "your best hot chocolate please." The girl smiled and began to make some wonderful smelling hot chocolate. I grabbed his hand and we started looking around the shop. "So where are we going next," he whispered into my ear.

"I thought we'd go to this little spot in the woods before we actually did the grocery shopping."

Rolf groaned. "I thought you were just joking."

I laughed. "Oh hush up it's not so bad." My focus went to the chocolate hearts by the window.

"Do you want one?"

I shook my head and continue staring. "There is only one heart I want." Turning around to face him I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"No need to want something that is yours." His words brushing my lips.

"Aw again." The girl said laughing. "You too are seriously too cute," she said handing us the hot chocolate. "Promise me you'll stay the same."

I laughed. "Yes I plan on it."

"Me too." He whispered pulling me closer.

The bell on the door rang as someone entered. I didn't have to turn to know who spoke though, because the spoke. "Why hello again Ayla. Rolf? Still alive there are we?"

I felt a growl rip through Rolf's body. "What are you doing here Ayden?"

Ayden walked in front of us and winked at me. "Just enjoying a little small town world. Don't you agree that it's rude not to look at someone when you're talking to them?" He asked the cashier. She just shook her head. "Well love, I hope you don't mind me asking you to leave for a bit."

She was shocked, but held her ground. "No I will not leave, but I will ask you to leave."

He held up his hands in mock surrender. "Sure whatever you say." He turned to Rolf and I. "I suggest the two of you come join me outside." With two quick strides he was right in front of me. "That is if you want this one safe." His hand twirled a piece of my hair.

"I suggest you walk fast," Rolf all but growled.

"Fine by me," Ayden said with a cocky grin on his face.

Out in the middle of the parking lot I realized how late it was. There were only two cars: mine and the lady who worked here. "What do you want Ayden?"

"Whoa, me first there, pup." He walked in a large circle around us. Rolf kept me close by his side. "There are a few things that can happen and a few things that are going to happen. If you want you can keep that girl protected, but I hope you are prepared for the price."

"Anything," Rolf whispered deadly.

Ayden's smile slid up the left side giving him a stupid smirk. "Of course." He looked at his hand and started cleaning his nails. Rolf growled beside me and I squeezed him tight hoping to calm him. "Well if you come with me now, I can assure you that lovely here will be safe, but," he said yawning and looking up at us. "If you don't I can't guarantee her safety."

"As long as I'm alive Ayla will be safe."

"You say, but pup do you honestly believe that?" He took a few stepped forward, but after a warning growl from Rolf retreated a few steps. "Can you always protect her? Did you protect her a few days ago?" Beside me I felt Rolf slump slightly. "No you ended up in the snow half dead with her saving _you_. Don't you think that is a lot to ask of her? Especially since you killed her father."

Rolf's whole demeanor changed in that instance. I felt him go limp and that scared me. "Rolf isn't the one who pulled the trigger." I said angrily.

Ayden's smile grew wider. "The thing is he might as well have." He walked backward letting the darkness envelope him as he said, "think about it pup."

I looked into Rolf's amber eyes and was afraid to find them so sad. "Come on," I whispered walking to the car.

Rolf's view

"You're being really quiet." Ayla said beside me as she drove us to some trail in the woods. _If I was human I would know how to drive, if I was human her dad would be alive _I thought miserably.

"Just thinking," I whispered.

The engine cut off and I felt Ayla look at me. "Look at me Rolf." I refused. "Rolf please." Not wanting to, I looked up into her startling violet eyes. "It isn't your fault."

Sighing I jumped out of the car and slammed the door. She followed me quietly as I walked the path before me. When we got to a small clearing I picked up a rock and flung it deep into the forest. Looking up to the sky I fell to my knees and howled. I made all of my agony leave in that long lonely howl. Ayla kneeled beside me. She didn't speak, didn't ask what was wrong, or tried to get me to stop. All she did was wrap a single arm around me and let me howl.

"I'm sorry," I whispered when I was done.

She just shook her head. "No it's okay. I'm glad you let it out. I wish I could let it out like that. Just one simple howl."

I nudged her slightly. "Why don't you?" She just looked at me like I was crazy. "Just howl. All you have to do is think of all your pain and agony and just let your voice rip." I laughed as her look increased. "I won't laugh." A pause, but she didn't do anything. "Okay fine how about this: I howl and then you join in."

Pursing her lips she nodded. Taking a deep breath I let out a huge howl. It didn't take long before she howled too. Then it was just us. Two people howling their grief at the moon.


	10. Primrose

Ayla's View

We walked quietly back toward the car. Rolf's warm hand wrapped around mine. He pulled me into a long, strong hand. "I will never let you go, Ayla. Not now." He whispered in my ear.

I felt my whole body tingle with heat. "Don't let me go." I whispered back. "Stay with me." Rolf pulled back a bit and I stared at his amber eyes. I kissed him softly. The feel of his lips on mine made me sigh.

"I love you Ayla."

Those words said so much, but it didn't seem like quiet enough. "I love you too Rolf."

We both got in the car. The woods seemed so quiet now that we weren't howling in them.

Rolf's View

Ayla was extremely quiet once we were back in the car. I reached over and grabbed her other hand. I couldn't help it. If I didn't touch her I felt alone and cold. She glanced over at me and smiled. Her hand tightened over mine. "Thank you."

She looked at me but didn't say anything. Almost to soon we were at the grocery store. The moon illuminated the town. It could've been a fairy tale. Ayla cut off the car and, shivering, we both leapt out and ran into the store. I laughed as Ayla shook her hair like a dog. That only made her lean toward me.

She grabbed a cart and we explored the grocery store. It was extremely boring except for the constant presence of Ayla. We passed the floral section and stopped to smell some of the flowers.

I drifted from her and found a section called "Flowers with Meanings." A beautiful bright blue flower with a yellow center was front in center. On the tag it read, "Eternal love." I grabbed it and hid it from Ayla.

After she checked everything out I went back to the cashier. "Please check this out for me quickly. I want it to be a surprise." The boy looked shocked but smiled a bit and did what I asked. When it was paid for I ran back outside. She was waiting for me a little ways from the door.

"What were you doing in there?" She asked laughing. She held the one grocery bag left. "I went ahead and put all the groceries in the car. Well except for this," she said holding up the bag.

I held out the primrose. Her eyes got huge as she took the flower from me. Slowly she examined the flower and smelled it. "Thank you," she whispered.

"I know it's not much and probably not your favorite flower, but it means eternal love. So I just thought you might like it-" But her lips cut me off.

"I love you so much Rolf." Ayla said a smile on her lips.

"How sweet. I might just gag." Ayden said from behind us. I spun around pushing Ayla behind me.

"I thought you were going to leave us alone." I growled.

"Trust me pup I'd LOVE to do that, but I have my orders. They start with taking both of you to the academy. So are you gonna come easily? Or will this have to be the hard way?"

"Leave us alone Ayden." Ayla said behind me.

"Can't dear." He said smirking at me.

"Leave," I snarled. "this is your last chance."

Ayden tsked. "I do hate difficult people."

All of the sudden I was wretched away from Ayla. Two guys faced me as two others held Ayla. Her violet eyes were wide with terror. "Rolf," she screamed.

I lunged at the same time that the thow boys did. A huge black-haired boy kicked me in the guts. I grunted, but grabbed his foot and flipped him on the ground. Behind me another guy hit me in the head knocking me to the ground. A growl ripped through me as I leapt up and punched the guy in the face. He fell heavily to the ground.

The first guy I had knocked down was up again. The two of them swung. I moved barely out of their way and pushed them into each other. On the ground the primrose laid broken. I looked up quickly and saw Ayla kicking and scratching as the two guys dragged her towards a van.

My heart sped with anger and suddenly I was a wolf. I sprinted to the truck, but was hit by a huge bear. The weight knocked me against the corner of the store.

Ayla's View

At the sound of a hurt whine I stopped struggling. Rolf, in wolf form, laid against a brick wall breathing heavily. Slowly he got up and faced the bear. Ayden's smile in that form was horrid. "Rolf!" I screeched.

He turned toward me a fraction of and inch. It was enough for me to see the sorrow in his amber eyes. My eyes fell to the broken primrose and I almost started crying.

The two guys flung me in to the back of a van. I tried to jump out but the door swung in my face. I pounded against the door uselessly. Rolf saw me struggling inside the van and froze.

Then he looked back at Ayden and lowered his head in a submissive way. Ayden's paws clapped together as he kicked Rolf toward the parking lot. "Rolf, no!" I screamed throwing myself against the door.

The bear threw Rolf on his back and ran off into the woods. A dry sob ripped through me as the van started to move.

Rolf's View

Ayden's thoughts were loud and cocky. He acted as if he had just saved the world... or destroyed it. I slumped against him. I wasn't able to save Ayla and now I was going to pay for it. Ayden stopped as we reached a place I feared. The academy.

_**A/N: Okay I am so incredibly sorry about how long this has taken me. Hopefully though i will be writing more :) Of course this will be ending soon. I hope you guys still like it. I'm so sorry!**_


End file.
